Spook's Business
by The Last Apprentice JD
Summary: A Stone Chucker comes along while the Spook away for "Spook's Business" What will Tom and Alice do to defeat a creature that even the Spook had trouble dealing with?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Stone Chucker **

I sat there for a while, gazing at the side of my bedroom. I had gotten up early and, thanks to the pet Boggart, had learned the hard way not to go downstairs before the breakfast bell. But I was worried, mad, and confused.

About a week ago, the Spook had gone off someplace dealing with Spook's business. Usually he's not gone for this long. If it was such an important job why couldn't I come? I could have helped. Of course, I already knew the answers to my ridiculous questions. The devil. Ever since the Fiend was let loose into the world by the Pendle Clans, his first priority in destruction, everyone thought, would be me. Yet, it's been about a month and Fiend never spoke a word to me once. The Spook thinks that staying back at Chipenden instead of tagging along and dealing with the dark, will keep me out of harms way. He was wrong.

Soon after hearing the bell, I was downstairs, with Alice, sharing a nice, well cooked breakfast. At first I was picking at my food, then I noticed Alice was looking suspicious. I started eating. Not much conversation went around. But as soon as I finished Alice spoke.

"You all right Tom? Can tell something's wrong, I can".

I looked up, "Nothing, it's just, the Spook's been away for awhile now, I don't think he's ever taken this long away on Spook's business".

"Tom, you never know, it could just be a long travel back" she said with sympathy.

"I know, but-".

That's when I looked over at Alice and saw her face. I've seen Alice worried and even scared before, but this was something different, she was terrified.

"Alice are you all-".

"Something's coming".

"What, you mean the Spook", I said joyed for one split second. Then Alice said something that I never would imagine her saying.

As she slowly responded, "I wish".

I looked at her, confused.

"Tom", Alice began, "what's the safest room in the house"?

"Well, the Spook's library".

"Let's go".

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with her, forcing me to run. What was going on? I didn't question her until we were sitting side by side in the corner of the library.

"Alice, what's wrong? You know the Spook won't approve of this"!

It was true. The Spook didn't like Alice's presence in his library. He always had a grudge when it came to Alice, and was cautious whenever she was with us. That's when I got that cold feeling I always get whenever something from the dark is near.

"The Spook won't find out", she said, "Tom, we need to stay quiet, it might scense us".

"What is it Alice"? The cold feeling was getting stronger.

"A Stone Chucker", she said with a whisper.

Stone Chucker's are one of the most dangerous type's of Boggart's. Whether in spirit form or not, they can throw rocks the size of pebbles to boulders. Me and the Spook dealt with one once, the Spook was lucky he made it away with his life. If me and the Spook together had major trouble defeating this thing, what chance did I have?

"Are you sure Alice"?

I asked. Her only response was a nod. I had to think. What would the Spook do? Well, he would go outside and deal with it right then and there. I was different. The Spook did most of the work last time, and frankly, I was to nervous to remember how he did it.

The cold feeling I was having was growing more and more painful by the second. It should have been just a warning, a sign, about dark creatures approaching. I've never experienced pain along with it. I knew I had to figure out how to deal with the Boggart, so I got up, and picked up a book on Stone Chuckers. As I walked back to Alice, I felt dizzy. Was it the cold feeling I was getting? Before I could figure it out, I felt myself falling into darkness. The last thing I knew, the book was slowly slipping out of my fingers.

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2- The Spook

**Chapter 2- The Spook**

As I was waking up, I saw Alice's face above mine.

"Tom"! "Are you ok? What was that all about"?

She helped me sit up, "Nothing", I said, "Is it gone"?

"Yes, I think so". "How long was I out"? I asked her.

"Who know's, it's already dusk".

I thought for a second.

"Alice, I have a feeling we'll be seeing that Boggart some time soon, we should figure out a plan on how to destroy this thing".

"You're right Tom".

We sat there thinking through our own thought's when we heard a knock at the door. We were startled. People dont' just go straight up to a Spook's house and knock on the door. They wait at the bottom of the garden and ring the bell. I had little time to put the pieces together before I heard the lock and knob turned. A wave of relief washed over me. It was the Spook.

**It was short, I know :( But i'll make more soon!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3- Relief

**Chapter 3- Relief **

_(I like this chapter)_

"Lad, what's wrong, you look like you've seen a Ghosts"!

I was so relieved to see him. Maybe that's why I blurted out all my troubles to the Spook, looking like an idiot.

"No, I didn't see any Ghosts! I, Where were you! What were you doing? I've worried out of my mind! You never been gone that long before! And the Boggart how are we going to deal with that thing! Were lucky it didn't full out blast us with all of its strength!

The Spook looked confused.

Then I regretted what I said to my master.

"No, I, I'm sorry , it's just the cold, boggart n-nothing I didn't remember. . . ughhh".

I covered my face in my hands.

"Here, you seem a little. . .well. . . you know what, we'll just go upstairs and you can tell me what's going on. Right now, I haven't a clue of what your talking about".

I nodded

"And as for you girl, I want you upstairs and out of this library this instant"!

Alice hung her head and walked upstairs, me and the Spook to follow.

My master sent Alice to bed so him and me could talk.

"Alright, Lad", he started, pulling up a chair, "Tell me what's what".

So I did.

"Well, this morning, right after breakfast, Alice told me that she sensed something coming but she didn't know what. She led me down to the library and that's when I got the usual cold feeling I always get, she told me it was a Stone Chucker. And I didn't think you would be back anytime soon, so I tried to remember how you dealt with the one back at Anglezarke, but", I sighed, "I just couldn't remember. So I got up to find a book on dealing with Stone Chucker's as my cold feeling was starting to cause pain".

The Spook looked engaged.

"I walked back over to Alice and passed out. Soon after I woke up, dusk, you came".

"You're cold feelings gave you pain"? He asked, maybe even a little amazed.

"Well, yes. I think that might have been why I passed out too".

"What did it feel like"?

"It felt like a sharp pain traveling slowly up my spine".

The Spook leaned back in his chair. Thinking for a while.

"I can't put these pieces together, lad. I've never felt actual pain during cold warnings, let alone, knew it was possible".

We sat there for a while, both minds thinking through different thoughts.

"We'll look more into it later, but I do need to know if it was really a Stone Chucker, if it was, from the look's of it, didn't do any damage first time round".

"Alice is the only one who can tell you, I'm not so sure".

"So be it, i'll talk with the girl in the morning, you best be off to bed, lad".

So I nodded, stood up, and started walking up the stairs until I heard my master speak again.

"Lad," I turned around and walked to the bottom of the stair's while he met me there.

We were face to face.

"My brother, Andrew, died last week. I'm sorry I wasn't here with you to deal with the problem. I should have been more considering of the amount of time I had been wasting. I should have been here, training you".

I felt really bad. Like a selfish little brat.

"Please, theirs nothing to be sorry for. I was being a selfish brat to you. Something you don't deserve. And i'm sorry, sorry for everything".

"Bad thing's happen, lad, all the time. It's something we have little control over. Now get yourself off to bed, we have much to discuss tomorrow".


	4. Chapter 4- A Plan

**Chapter 4- A Plan**

Luckily, I had a good's night's rest, without any nightmares. I was up early, so I just sat there thinking about what the Spook had told me. I couldn't even imagine how hard it must be to loose all of your brothers like that. I felt really sorry for him, and decided to do my very best when the time came to defeat the Boggart.

I wen't downstairs to find the Spook and Alice already tucked in and enjoying there meal.

"I'm sorry i'm late, it won't happen again".

The Spook just nodded.

We sat there an finished our plates within the next 15 minuets.

"Well, girl",the Spook started, leaning back in his chair, "We need to talk, are you positive that what you sensed was indeed a Stone Chucker"?

Alice nodded " Tom was out, started hearing loud noises, I did".

"What did they sound like"? The Spook questioned her.

"Roaring, almost as deep as thunder".

The Spook thought.

"How did you know it was a Stone Chucker a while after you sensed it"?

Alice shrugged.

"I just felt something bad heading this way, I did. Maybe after me and Tom had gotten downstairs, the Boggart had already moved closer towards the house".

"Alright, lad", He looked straight at me, "I can't blame you for not remembering how to deal with the creature. You can catch up on our Latin while I advise a plan".

I nodded.

Latin seemed to drag on and on through out the day. But to my relief, the Spook decided to take a break from planing, to practice my staff skills.

"Alright Lad", he said, sitting down, "Let's see what you can do".

My target was a dead tree. didn't accept fighting his apprentices.

I locked my eye's with the tree, stood still for a few more seconds, then sprinted straight at the tree.

As I was about two feet away, I brought down the blade with one big slash. It made a severe cut.

I stepped back and, quickly, started circling the tree.

My master started to yell out obstetrical's, from which the "enemy" would bringing upon me.

"Strike to the head"! My master yelled.

I ducked.

"Slash through the left side across"!

I pretended to block.

I struck a few more times, ducked, guarded, and attended a few more strikes, when my master called me over.

"Not bad, Lad, not to bad".

I smiled and nodded.

We wen't inside and, to my surprise, the Spook had a plan already, done and set for us to discuss.

He took a seat.

I was thinking we would do the same as last time, deal with the Boggart for good. Now, we don't have the shield we used last time but we do have an axe. This just means we'll have to be more cautious and more aware of rocks and boulders falling from the sky. Anyway's", he pulled out a map, "I will start here and make my way down here, trying to get the Boggart's attention. After I find it's source of power, which most likely will be a tree, i'll chop it down and start to attack. You, lad, will meet me here", he pointed his finger at a point, "and help me kill the thing once and for all. Anything to add"?

I looked at him in astonishment.

"Umm, well, are you sure I can't be more of a help"?

The Spook put on one of his rare grins.

"Lad, any help you give, will be enough".

"Ok, then, that sound's pretty good to me". I said, putting on a brave face.

"Alright, but just know, we need to be prepared for the worst. This thing could strike at any moment. Whatever the time, we'll have to act fast".

"Oh, we can act fast", I said with a smile.

My master smiled in return.

**I hope you like it so far! I'm going to right more so please leave a review! **


	5. Chapter 5- A Unexpected Sacrifice

**Chapter 5- A Unexpected ****Sacrifice**

The next day was the special day the Boggart tried to attack. Of course it's timing took us all by surprise.

We had just finished eating our breakfast and saying our praise's to the pet Boggart.

"_HISS, HISS"._

I looked at the Spook and he looked at me.

He nodded.

The Spook grabbed our staff while I wen't out back to the shed to get the axe.

When I came back in it had just started raining. Me and the Spook swapped weapons.

As the Spook pulled on his coat he called out to Alice.

"Girl, I want you to stay hidden and let us do our job. You're going to keep a hold of my staff. Once I knock down the tree, I want you to hand it over and i'll give you the axe. Keep it safe and stay out of sight".

He handed her his staff. And looked at me.

"Lad, this is going to be a dangerous job, the rain will make it even harder. But you have to stay brave and help me get through it, understood"?

I nodded.

"Just stay with the girl until I come to retrieve my staff".

Alice smiled, I smiled back.

We wen't outside and me and Alice hid behind the house while the Spook wen't around to the front.

Little did we know the Boggart had left and wouldn't return till dusk.

And the rain just got worse. And it started to get pretty dark.

Me and Alice sparked up a conversation when we finally started to get bored.

"Anxious much, Tom"?

"What? No. I just, It's doesn't seem right that we couldn't be out here on time to kill this Boggart, you know, before it left". I sighed. "It just doesn't seem fair".

Alice put on a sad smile.

"Most thing's in life aren't fair, are they"?

That made me think of the Spook's brother.

But I wanted to stay positive.

"Well, somethings are good, right? Like, allowing you to stay with us".

Alice smiled.

I smiled back.

Then we heard loud crashing sound.

The Boggart.

I stood up immediately. Was the Spook alright?

"Tom, don't worry, Old Gregory's got this under control".

I sat back down.

And Alice soon proved to be correct.

Lightning flashed and I saw a glimpse of the Spook running towards us.

"Alice, get ready".

We stood up.

The Spook came by so fast I barley caught what he said.

"Come on lad, we'll get it while it's down"! He yelled.

He snatched his staff from Alice and threw down the axe.

I started to run after him when Alice grabbed my arm. I had to get to the Spook, there wasn't any time to waste, but I turned around anyway.

She stared into my eye's.

"Be careful". She whispered.

I nodded, then turned and sprinted to the Spook who was already slashing through the Boggart with his staff.

I know what your thinking, How can he strike the Boggart? Well, the Boggart was taking a visible form. With mud, dirt, rocks, and grass all over his body.

It was hard to see, hard to not slip on the grass, and hard to avoid getting hit by the rocks that were getting bigger and bigger as the seconds went on.

I ran over and made a strike for the arm.

It wailed in pain.

"Lad, watch out"!

I looked up and saw a huge boulder falling straight down towards me.

I sprinted out of the way closer to the Boggart, and, me and the Spook at the same time, slashed down, full force, at the Boggart.

It cried out again as the rocks started to get smaller and smaller, but at a slow pace.

The Spook and I continued to fight the Boggart.

Until it happened.

I stepped back for one second, and saw a rock the size of my head come hurdling down towards my master.

Would he be able to get away in time?

I sprinted at him.

"MR. GREGORY"!

The Spook turned around just one millisecond to late, as I tried to block him from the rock.

It all happened so quickly.

I felt a sharp pain in my arm, I fell to the ground and everything went black.

**What happened to Tom? Please review and favorite!**


	6. Chapter 6- Explanation

**Chapter 6- Explanation **

As I gradually started to wake up, I saw my bed room ceiling. Then I realized.

The Boggart!

My vision was still coming into focus as I jumped out of bed and, as quickly as I could, made my way downstairs.

On the very last step, I stumbled and fell.

I didn't black out.

I heard footsteps and voices coming closer to me.

"Lad-Tom"!

"Uhhhh, the boggar- we need to-"

"We have it taken care of, Lad".

I sighed with relief.

The Spook and Alice helped me up.

"Are you alright Mr-"

"Don't worry about me, how does your arm feel"? He asked anxiously.

Frankly, my arm did kinda hurt.

"I, It hurts, I guess", my eye's still coming to focus.

"I'll be right back", Alice said, and she was gone in a flash.

The Spook looked me in the eye.

"Lad, why would you do that"?

"Okay, wait a minuet, what happened to the Boggart"?

"I finished it on my own. Do you remember what happened before you passed out"?

"Umm", I thought for a second, "Ya, You were about to get hit by the boulder, and I stepped in front of you as you were turning around. The I, I got hit".

I looked at my arm. It was severely bruised. Moving it might make me pass out again.

I looked up at my master.

"Why did you take that hit"? He said slowly.

"I don't know, I, I mean, you were facing the other way, and, I didn't see how you would have bee able to move clear in time. So I guess I just, tried to prevent you from a harsher injury". I shrugged. "Instinct".

My master backed off, he looked kind of proud.

"So the Boggart's really gone? For good"?

The Spook nodded.

"He's gone".

Alice rushed in the door.

"Come with me Tom".

She pulled me along with her and sat me down on a chair.

"Okay, this will hurt, it will, Tom. So just stick with me".

I let treat me with her herbs and medicine, but it started to sting.

I held in my pain.

"This treatment will make you sleepy, so-"

I had already dozed off.

Morning was when I then woke up.

I wen't downstairs, where the Spook and Alice were already eating. I decided to join in.

Alice looked up.

"How do you feel"?

I smiled.

"Much better, Thank You.

Alice smiled too.

Once we finished eating, the Spook sent Alice off to copy some more of his books, while me and him talked.

He pushed away his plate.

"I must say, I'm proud Lad. You did very well helping me through out the process of killing that thing once and for all. I want you to know, I'm grateful for what you did out there to help me. That was brave, something my other apprentices would have trouble doing".

I looked up, smiled, and nodded.

I felt accomplished.

"Some things are harder to decide than others, but when I saw you there I knew I had to act fast".

The Spook smiled.

"It's good to see you using your initiative, Lad. It could save your life some day. . . and maybe the life of others".

"Thank You, ". I said quietly, but with sympathy.

My master nodded.

"Well, that chains not going to throw itself! Let go out side and check out your improvement with the post"!

I nodded, got up, and went outside.

As I was walking down I knew, Me and are going to be back and forth helping and supporting each other. Watching each other's backs. I didn't care how many time's my master took me with him to deal with the dark. I now knew, that somethings have more meaning to them then I might know. And I knew that the Spook was just looking out for me and keeping me out of danger for all reasons.

Then I knew. . .

My destiny is to fight the dark. And with as my master, that job was going to be a whole lot easier.

**Thank You for taking the time to read my story! This was the last chapter of Spook's Business, but don't worry! I will post more story's soon! Please review and tell me what you thought of the story! **


End file.
